Write You a Song
by ruggergleek22
Summary: Finn thinks he ruined his chances with Rachel he may have, but he's going to show her how much she means!


I don't own glee or plain white tees...

**Finn was driving, He just needed to get away. He couldn't believe he told her he "loved her"…. What a stupid thing! He poured his heart out to RACHEL, just moments before they performed, Oh God what if they lost because of his confession? What if he freaked Rachel out right before they performed, he needed to make this whole thing better, but how? Rachel hasn't talked to anyone since they drove back to wmhs. ****He turned on the radio and heard Plain White Tees, he was going to turn it off but decided not to, he needed a distraction. Usually Plain White Tees songs made him feel as if the band had gone through his thoughts….**

_I don't know how to make lots of money_  
_I got debts that I'm trying to pay_  
_I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings_  
_But that don't mean much anyway_  
_I can't give you the house you've been dreaming_  
_If I could I would build it alone_  
_I'd be out there all day, just hammering away_  
_Make us a place of our own_

**He wonders what Rachel is up to, he hasn't seen her since the judging, well and of course when they all went to see Beth. He's still a bit upset about the whole babygate thing, oh well you live and learn right? He needs to make things right with Rachel… how can he though, he doesn't know if she'll talk to him, let alone look at him!**

_I will write you a song_  
_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_  
_I will write you a song_  
_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

**That's it! He'll go sing to her, that'll make her feel better. Her voice always makes him feel better, so it could work the other way around right? The most he can do is try! He searches his garage for a radio or boombox, shit even his Ipod would work, and he just needs the background music anyways, AHA! Found a radio, operation woo rach is in effect!**

_I don't know that I'd make a good soldier_  
_I don't believe in being violent and cruel_  
_I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight_  
_If somebody tries hurting you_

**He's under her window, debating if this was his best idea or not… well may as well tell her he's here! He texts her "Rach, lok out ur window" He starts singing when he sees her peek out… well here goes! ****He feels his adrenaline pumping, he thinks he sounds horrible but she's smiling that's a good thing right? He gets into the refrain about fighting for her, he's pretty sure he's done just that with Jesse… oh well, he'll do whatever it takes to get this girl!**

_I will write you a song_  
_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_  
_I will write you a song_  
_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_Now that it's out on the table (it's out on the table)_  
_Both of us knew all along (knew all along)_  
_I've got your loving and you've got my song_

**Damn he wishes he knew how to play the guitar, every guy that can play guitar gets every girl he tries to woo, oh shit wait where did Rachel go? He looks again and sees her on her porch, at least she came out to him. He's looking into her eyes, he's trying to tell her that he means every word he's singing, hopefully she can tell. She still looks sad, but she seems to be a little bit better, she is actually smiling and not a fake smile either! Finn is ecstatic, he can't wait to actually talk to her. She's watching his every move she seems to be having a good time watching and listening to him, she has a look of appreciation on her face as if to thank him for coming over.**

_I don't know how to make lots of money_  
_I don't know all the right things to do_  
_I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know_  
_Is how to be a good man to you_  
_Until I die that's what I'll do_

_I will write you a song_  
_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_  
_I will write you a song_  
_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without_  
_I will write you a song (I will write you a song)_  
_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong)_  
_I will write you a song_  
_And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

**He finishes, and he hopes that he finished strong he thinks his voice cracked at the end but oh well. He's done singing and waiting with bated breath for this angelic girl to say something, anything even if she just tells him he has something in his teeth! **

**"Uh, Rach? Are you like okay, I mean like was it okay that I came and sang to you?" "Yes Finn, It was very sweet Thank you!" "Okay cool, I guess I just like wanted to ya know like express myself or something." "That's fine Finn, I just realized I never answered you earlier today though…" "What are you talking about Rach? I don't remember asking you anything earlier." "I love you too Finn, I have since you walked into Glee Club!" "Oh, OH YEAH! Really Rach, ya do? I just ya know like thought I freaked you out earlier and like ruined any chances that we had together but I mean I guess I was just like over reacting to …" Rachel had to kiss him, she couldn't think of any other way to get that boy to stop rambling! "MMM Rach, you don't know how long I have wanted to do that! I would love it if you were my girlfriend, but I can wait for you. I'll prove my love to you through songs, and I'll wait for you as long as I need to!" "Finn, Yes! I would LOVE to be your girlfriend, just as much as I LOVE you!"**


End file.
